Amnésique & Détestable
by Uashtessiu
Summary: Quand deux filles amnésique se réveillent tout deux dans la même chambre dans une hôpital. Elles doivent se supporter l'une envers l'autres et pourtant, elles ont quelque chose en commun.
1. Chapter 1

HISTOIRE NE VIENT PAS DE MOI MAIS D'UNE AMIE!

On s'est réveillées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui m'ont réveillé, je me suis assis dans mon lit et j'ai retiré les draps d'un blanc immaculé. J'ai regardé autour de moi, la pièce était plutôt petite, le plancher et les murs étaient fait de bois. Dehors, il fessait soleil et c'était le printemps. La porte s'est ouverte, l'infirmière était ravie que je me sois réveillé et me dit en souriant.

« Ah! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé! Les autres infirmières et moi-même commencions à s'inquiéter. Mais, dis-moi, Comment t'appelles-tu? »

La question m'a troublée. Je ne me souvenais plus de mon propre nom, j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvai pas.

- Je…Je ne m'en souviens plus. Dis-je embarrasser. Je ne me souviens plus de rien…

- Je vais demander au médecin de t'examiner dans la journ-

Un bruit attira notre attention, ça venait du lit voisin. Une tête brune sortie des draps, puis un visage se montrait enfin à nous. C'était une fille, elle avait des cheveux noirs et mi-long lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule, ses mèches désordonnée tombée devant ses yeux en amande couleur chocolat et ses joues tinté de rouge. Je l'ai fixé pendant un moment avant qu'à son tour elle me fixe. J'étais mal à l'aise mais je finis finalement par dire quelque chose.

- Bonjour…. ça va?

- Salut… euh… je ne sais pas… je ne me souviens plus de rien. Dit-elle hésitante, elle ajouta. T'es qui?

- Si seulement je le savais… ai-je rajouté avec un léger rire. Toi, comment tu t'appelles?

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus non plus…

J'en conclu qu'on était dans le même bateau. Nous regardâmes l'infirmière, elle était ravie que l'on soit toute les deux réveillées.

- Fantastique! Le médecin va finalement pouvoir vous examiner tous les deux et nous essayerons de faire en sorte que vous vous recouvriez la mémoire. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous apporte à manger, vous devez mourir de faim!

Elle repartit par la porte d'où elle était apparue. Elle avait raison, je mourrais de faim, ça devais être pareil pour cette fille.

Je me tournai vers ma voisine. Pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris de bain?

J'étais choquée. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette peste?

- Pardon…? Fis-je irritée. Viens me dire ça en face espèce de chipi!

- Rooww… du calme c'était qu'une question, hein?!

- Je ne me souviens de rien! Tu crois que je sais depuis combien de temps j'en ai pas pris!?

- Bah moi aussi je ne me souviens de rien pauvre sotte! Alors pourquoi tu me poses cette fucking question?!

- Hmmm… c'est vrai. Toi aussi tu ne te souviens de rien…

Une autre infirmière était revenue avec un chariot sur lequel il y avait deux plateaux repas. On mangea en silence, perdues dans nos pensées, on essayait désespérément de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Je me demande qui j'étais avance de perdre la mémoire…Dis-je entre de bouchée

- Tu devais être quelqu'un de pas très sympathique à moi avis. Rajouta la fille en mangeant.

- Quoi!?

- Hmm non rien… elle prit une pause. Moi aussi je me le demande…

On soupira, presque à l'unisson.

L'après-midi passa lentement. J'avais finalement pris un bain, et l'autre aussi, comme nous ne connaissons pas le nom de l'autre on s'étaient prénommée par des insultes. J'ai été baptisé « Pétasse en furie » par celle que j'appelais maintenant tout simplement «Pute dégénérée ». Le médecin n'arriva qu'à la fin de la journée. Il nous examinait mais sans résultat. Tout allait bien et la consultation s'était bien passé mis à part que j'avais gueulé contre le médecin alors qu'il commencera tripoter ma jambe, le contact de ses mains contre ma peau me répugnais, mais je le laissai finalement faire, car ma jambe me fessait mal. Je me l'étais foulé d'après lui, mais ce n'est pas trop grave.

La nuit venue, on du éteindre les lumières. Pour une raison que j'ignore on avait tous les deux peur de ce moment. On demanda à l'infirmière de ne pas éteindre avant que l'on s'endorme. Elle céda finalement à cette requête. Je m'étais endormi en réfléchissant à ce que j'étais avant, mais juste avant je posai mes yeux sur le visage de la dégénérée à côté de moi, je me demandais quel liens j'avais avec elle.

* * *

><p>Hey! Vous en pensez quoi? Pour moi, j'la trouve épique! Sinon... pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir. En faite, ces deux filles il s'agit de ELLE et MOI. Car, pour de vrai, je l'appelais de Pétasse en Furie et elle m'appeler un nom ( dont lequel on a oubliée ) de Pute Dégénérée! Car oui, on s'détestait jusqu'à qu'on découvre qu'on avait les mêmes intérêt pour les Avengers et Levi. Ouai...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**L'HISTOIRE NE VIENT PAS DE MOI.**

L'infirmières nous a réveillés dès le matin, à côté d'elle il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait une sale gueule et était horriblement petit. J'ai eue du mal à cacher mon sourire et mes rires. Il me lança un regard de tueur, je m'étais arrêtée net. Il portait un uniforme étrange et portait plusieurs sangles sur son corps. Je regardai ensuite la pute dégénérée, ses rires aussi ce sont arrêté aussitôt après ce regard.

-Apparemment, vous avez étaient tous les deux retrouvées inconscientes dans la ville il y a environ quatre j-

-Vous mesurez combien?

La pute dégénérée posa la question avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Je perdis le contrôle et éclata de rire, elle aussi d'ailleurs, on avait tombé de nos lits pour s'aplatir sur le sol toujours en riant. L'homme devant nous, même si je doutais qu'il n'avait pas encore fini sa puberté, semblait de plus en plus irrité et pour je ne sais quelle raison j'ajoutai.

-Vous avez fini votre puberté au moins?

-Vu sa taille il est possible qu'il soit en plein dedans « la puberté », t'as vu sa tête? Il doit être en pleine période de révolte! On ne savait plus où donner de la tête, on riait trop et l'homme ou le garçon on ne savait pas trop nous lançait des regards assassins dont on n'avait même pas remarqué, ma voisine qui seulement hier était la personne la plus agaçante que je connaissais était devenue une amie avec lequel je riais au éclat. Mon amie ajouta ensuite;

-Tu crois que si on le déguise en fantôme à Halloween les gens lui donneront des bonbons en pensant que c'est un enfant?

Je n'en ris que plus fort, et elle aussi sans savoir quel horrible destin nous était réservé par ce petit brun devant nous. Je sentis tout à coup une force m'empoigner par le collet, c'était le type dont on se moquait depuis maintenant près de cinq minutes. Son regard était effrayant, puis je me rendis compte d'un truc.

- Hey, mais on fait la même taille! Je pris ma main pour comparer nos grandeurs. On fessait belle et bien la même taille. Dis, tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais me faire passer pour un gamin et aller réclamer dans bonbons à Halloween? Dis-je en me tournant vers la fille derrière moi.

J'ai reçu un coup de poing. Le type était vraiment énervé, je le regarda et me rendis compte de la gravité de la situation. On avait réveillé un monstre, j'ai palis je crois ou c'était mon âme qui était prête à aller au paradis? Peu importe. De toute façon j'allais y passer. Il m'a massacré, au point que j'en perdis connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Je cherchais la pute dégénérée, elle flottait dans près de la porte dans une marre de son propre sang, sûrement en tentant de s'enfuir, je m'approchais d'elle, elle avait écrit quelque chose avec son sang.

- Petit….m'a…tué? Lis-je sur le sol.

Le petit? Ah merde! Il est où ce gars!? Je cherchai dans la pièce affolée. Puis je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me figeai, n'ayant pas le courage de me retourner. Je demandai.

- Au…au fait….vous êtes qui? Ma voix tremblait, et ma nouvelle amie commençait à reprendre conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que s'ait passé? Elle se raidit, elle se rappelait maintenant de ce qui c'était passé.

Le brun la regardait un instant, puis il parla.

- Je suis Levi Ackerrman, capitaine du bataillon d'exploration. Apparemment, d'après le médecin vous souffrez tous les d'amnésie.

- Pourquoi un capitaine viendrait nous rendre visite alors? Les capitaines ne sont pas dans l'armée?

- Justement, On vous a retrouvée alors que vous portiez vos uniformes, et ceux-ci indiqué que vous étiez du bataillon d'exploration. Tch- Bande de stupide charogne merdique!

J'eu un léger sentiment familier.

- Pardon, comment nous avez-vous appelée?

- J'ai dit Bande-de-stupide-charogne-merdique!

- Charogne!

- Quoi? Tu te rappelles d'un truc la pétasse en furie? Dit celle avec qui je m'étais fait massacrer par le capitaine. Ne me dis pas que ton nom c'est Charogne quand même

- Peut-être que oui, car ses parents ne la désirer pas. Ajouta le Capitaine avec autant d'expression faciale qu'un mur.

- Mais, non voyons! Je pris une pause. C'est juste que ce mot m'a l'air familier c'est tout…. Depuis que j'ai repris conscience dans cette chambre, tout me semble étranger mis à part l'autre dégénérée avec moi…

- Moi aussi, j'ai cette impression. Depuis que je suis ici tout me parait étrange. Je ne suis habitué à rien mis à part toi, pour une raison que j'ignore tu me rappelle un aspect de ma vie dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir je me dis que tu devais surement faire partie de mon passé avant d'atterrir ici.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'on était coincée ensemble que j'observais dans les yeux de cette fille une étrange lumière. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la tristesse ? De l'ennui ? Ou plutôt de l'amertume…. ? Pour une certaine raison, je partageais ce même mélange de sentiment moi aussi… Levi nous observait en silence.

- Demain, je reviendrais. Peut-être que vous retrouverez la mémoire si vous revoyez un peu de la ville et des autres soldats, je veux que vous soyez déjà prête à 10h quand je serai là. Comme vous êtes faite partie du bataillon d'exploration et que je suis le capitaine je me retrouve obligé de vous faire retrouver certains m'avez compris ?

On hochait la tête mais il ajouta autre chose.:

« Apprenez en premier le respect. Sinon je jure que vous ne ferez pas long feu avec moi. »

Et il se dirigea vers la porte, nous laissant seules. Une drôle d'atmosphère régnait maintenant dans la pièce. Nous nous tournâmes l'une vers l'autre.

-Il est….trop cool… ! Je me sentis rougir, La pute dégénérée aussi fini par rougir. Elle ajouta même ;

-Oui ! Ce type est juste trop épique ! Non mais t'as vu ? Il est juste trop stylé !

-Oui, j'ai vue ! Et en plus, même s'il est petit il est super fort !

On parla du capitaine Levi le reste de la journée en lâchant à quelque moment de petit rire, on avait l'impression qu'on avait autre fois l'habitude de parler de lui comme ça, on retrouvait en parlant de ce sujet qui nous amusait et nous rappelait à un certain point notre vie d'avant qu'on avait oublié.

~o0o~

Ohlàlàlà... J'pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire! Non sérieux, nos moments de conneries avec la pétasse en furie, nos rends nostalgie là! HAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

**L'HISTOIRE NE VIENT PAS DE MOI!**

On s'est réveillé en sursaut, il était 9h45, on avait que 15 minutes avant que Levi ne revienne. Merde ! On a demandé à l'infirmière où étaient nos effets personnels, elle a fouillé dans une armoire dans notre chambre. Apparemment, j'avais un sac avec moi, il était gris avec un crane ailé dessus et un nom dessus « Metallica, Seek And Destroy »…What ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'en fis pas un drame et je me dis que je fouillerai dedans après, pour l'instant il fallait que je m'habille, la pute dégénérée avait presque fini de s'habiller alors que moi j'étais encore dans une robe de chambre fournie par l'hôpital.

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi pétasse ! Le capitaine va être là d'une minute à l'autre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais espèce de dégénérée ?! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta tronche d'ogre me répugne au point d'en être paralysé !

-Quoi !? Non mais tu t'es vue ? T'as la gueule d'un anus desséché au soleil !

-Viens me redire ça en pleine gueule, p'tite merde !

On finit quand même à s'habiller malgré les insultes qu'on s'envoyait entre temps. Mon uniforme était identique à celui de la dégénérée. Il était simplement constitué d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de couleur blanche, ainsi que d'une veste et de bottes identique à celles du capitaine sans oublié ses drôles de sangles dont j'ignorais l'utilité. J'eue l'étrange sentiment que nos uniformes n'étaient pas comme les autres, ça ne devait être qu'une impression qui partirait par après. On finit de s'habiller à peine quelques secondes avant que Levi entre dans la pièce, il nous regardait et lâcha seulement :

«Bien… au moins vous avez su être prête. Maintenant, suivez-moi et ramassez vos affaires, vous n'allez pas vivre dans cet hôpital quand même. »

La pute dégénérée avait elle aussi un sac dans ses affaires, il était fait du même tissu que le mien mais, celui-ci était vert avec le nom « Gorillaz » dessus. Il y avait bien quelques badges épinglé dessus représentant des personnages que je trouvais, personnellement, très laid. On prit nos sacs et on suivait notre petit supérieur. On marchait en silence jusqu' à la sortie. Il faisait nuageux dehors, pourtant l'air était doux et chaleureux. On se promenait dans la ville et on regardait chaque détail du décor, les maisons, les commerces, les gens, hommes, femmes et enfants, alors qu'on écoutait le capitaine nous parler. Après un certain temps, l'émerveillement sur chaque chose autour de moi s'était éteint et à l'approche de certain recoin de la ville je me sentais plus nerveuse. Un hurlement me tirait de mes réflexions. La pute dégénérée était derrière, elle se faisait engueuler par un homme corpulent qui l'avait empoigné par le collet.

-Espèce de petite salope ! Tu vas me rendre l'argent que tu m'as volée sale garce ! Tu m'as arnaquée !

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Calme-toi et laisse-moi tranquille, gros lard !

Hurla à son tour cette dégénérée qui me servait de compagnon d'amnésie, ne savait-elle pas qu'elle empirait son cas ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi ! Je reconnaîtrais ce sac entre mille ! En plus de m'avoir arnaquée, tu oses te moquer de moi ? Sale mioche, j'vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi !

Il allait la frappée, le sale porc !? Merde ! J'ai voulu me lancer à sa défense mais, on m'avait retenue. Le petit capitaine m'avait devancé et il avait arrêté le coup de poing de l'homme qui retenait la pute dégénérée. -Il n'y a que moi pour apprendre à cette carcasse humaine les bonnes manières, de plus elle est sous ma responsabilité, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourné à l'hôpital à cause d'un de ces porcs de commerçant auquel tu appartiens. Il avait cet air menaçant dans son visage qui semblait effrayer le gros commerçant, L'homme relâchait mon amie, toujours sous le choc, elle ne bougeait petit brun l'avait empoigné par l'arrière du col de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépasse et continu son chemin avant d'être interrompu. Le moment n'était peut-être pas très bien choisit mais je ressentie beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, je lui donnais plus d'attention que mon amie qui venait de se faire menacer.

- Ca…Capitaine, vous êtes trop cool ! Affirme-je

Alors que je marchais derrière lui et la dégénérée qui était encore en état de choc. Il ne répondait pas en premier, par la suite il s'arrêta. Je me demandais pourquoi. Il contracta son bras et jeta cette dégénérée à quelques mètres devant nous. Puis il dit. « Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer la baby-sitter, tachez de vous tenir tranquille à l'avenir, vous commencez à m'énerver. » Mon amie s'était relevé et fit un bond afin de prendre un peu de distance entre elle et le capitaine, qui me regarda par la suite. J'ai palie malgré mon admiration. Il reprit alors son chemin, on eut toute les deux un soupir de soulagement et on le suivi. Pendant qu'on marchait, j'ai la sensation agaçante d'être observé, j'allai aux côtés de la pute dégénérée qui ignorait toujours son nom.

-Hey ! T'as pas l'impression qu'on nous observe ?

- Ouais…Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler au capitaine ?

- T'es malade ?! Pourquoi on lui dirait une chose aussi inutile que ça, de toute façon, il a l'air super énervé, j'veux pas me risquer.

- Hmm t'as raison… il est déjà assez éner-

-Prend ça, connasse !

Un homme a surgi de nulle part et m'a donné un coup de poing. J'étais au sol et il en profitait pour me foutre de violents coups de pieds sur la gueule et le ventre.

- Arghh ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux !? Criais-je.

- Ta gueule, saleté d'pique-Pocket ! ! Rends-moi mon argent et la bague de ma femme! J'te jure que j'vais te tuer si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as vendue espèce de pétasse !

Mon nez saignait tout comme ma bouche. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir qu'il allait m'envoyer encore un coup de pied sur le visage. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me préparer au choc, il n'arrivait pas. J'ai rouvert mes yeux. Le type qui m'avait tabassée été à terre, et il se faisait à son tour tabassé pas Levi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'eue soudainement peur du sort que nous réservait notre supérieur tout à coup, j'étais devenu aussi blanche qu'un drap. Je regardais la dégénérée, elle aussi avait peur du traitement qu'il allait nous donné. Elle était devenue aussi blanche que moi. Levi en avait déjà fini avec le type et se dirigeait ensuite vers moi, il me prit par le col.

- J-J-J-Je suis désolée !

J'ai pensé ; « Comme si m'excuser aller changeait quelque chose, grosse conne… »

- Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux troubles fêtes, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tous les deux vous massacrer. Allez, suivez-moi de près et si jamais ce genre de chose arrive je ne vous aiderais pas.

Il relâchait mon collet et je m'écrasai sur le finit dans du bataillon. Ils ne me disaient rien, la dégénérée aussi n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. On fit la connaissance de trois jeune gens, à vrai dire, ils avaient à peu près le même âge de nous. Il y avait d'abords ce type Armin. Il était très gentil avec nous et lui au moins il souriait contrairement au capitaine miniature. Ensuite, un garçon nommée Eren, il était plutôt mignon c'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire à son propos. Ces deux adolescents était constamment surveiller pour une fille, « Mikasa » je l'ai trouvée très belle, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que nous et portait un jolie foulard rouge sur elle. C'en suivit ensuite d'autres personnes, comme Hanji, celui (ou celle je n'étais pas sure de son sexe à vrai dire) qu'on a commencé à appeler la dégénérée et moi «Funny Smartass » et ce type qu'Eren appelle « tête de cheval », il s'avérait que son nom était Jean. On a, toute les deux, préféré l'appeler tête de cheval.

- Dites…Comment on était ? Avant qu'on perde la mémoire…

Mon amie avait finalement posé cette question. J'ai suivi.

- Et Comment on s'appelle ?

- Quoi ? Le capitaine ne vous a toujours pas dit vos noms ? Dit Eren, Les autres se contentaient d'être surpris.

- Levi, tu aurais quand même pu leur révéler au moins leur nom. Continua Hanji.

- Je trouvais plus amusant de les laisser chercher comme des idiots leur nom. Dit Levi.

- Toi, dit Hanji vers la fille que j'appelais depuis le début « La pute dégénérée ». Tu t'appelles Arianne, et toi, ton nom est Sharon, Hanji soupira. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Levi vous à laisser sans nom depuis le début.

- En tout cas, tes parents ne t'on pas choisit le prénom le plus beau du monde. T'avais raison te trouvé de mot « charogne » familier, ça sonne un peu comme Sharon, non ? Dit Arianne en ouvrant sa grande trappe.

- Ta gueule ! Arianne l'arriérée ! Si tu voulais mon poing dans la figure t'avais qu'à le demander ça va me faire plaisir !

Mikasa poussa un soupir qui se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

- Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil, même en ayant perdu la mémoire vous vous disputez encore à propos de chose sans importance pour tout de suite après vous associez et faire des conneries. Dit-elle.

- C'est vrai mais, c'était toujours tordant de les voir se faire massacrer par le capitaine à cause de leurs bêtises, enchaîna tête de cheval avec un rire à la fin.

- Ou de cette journée où vous vous êtes mis chacune au défi de dire tout ce qu'il vous passait par la tête. Celle qui ternirait le plus longtemps sans se faire défoncer la tronche gagnait je crois, et Arianne avait gagné mais d'à peine quelques seconde ! ajoutait Armin en riant.

- C'était pas Mikasa qui les avait tabassées ce jour-là ? disait Eren.

La conversation continua comme ça le reste de la journée. On en avait conclu qu'on était des troubles fêtes qui aimaient beaucoup se mettre dans des situations insensés. Au combat, on nous confia que l'on était beaucoup plus sérieuse, mais que dans tous les cas on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se disputer. Après ceci, Levi nous confie à Hanji afin de nous conduire à notre maison, car apparemment, nous étions ses voisines. On le suivait mais Arianne me fit remarquer que des hommes nous observaient depuis une ruelle.

- J'en ai assez j'veux savoir ce qu'il nous veule à la fin ! lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers cette ruelle.

- Attend ! Je viens ! On abandonna alors Hanji.

- Hey ! Vous allez arrêter de nous suivre ! Ça commence à être emmerdant ! Cracha Arianne

- Tiens ! Elles se jettent directement dans la gueule du loup, ça facilite les choses, non ? Dit le premier homme.

- C'est plus facile que la première fois en tout cas. Lançait un deuxième.

- Elles vont nous rapporter beaucoup à mon avis, ce sont des amérindiennes, il n'y en a plus depuis bien longtemps ! Ajoutait le troisième.

On nous avait couvert la bouche et tirer plus loin dans la ruelle mais, deux seconde plus tard un des hommes hurla, Arianne lui avait mordu la main. -Merde ! Vite ! Assommez-les bande d'idiots! Ordonna celui qui c'était fait mordre. Aussitôt le troisième homme frappa Arianne à la tête, elle perdit connaissance. J'ai voulue me débattre et hurler pour qu'on vienne nous sauver mais, on me fit, à mon tour perdre connaissance.

~o0o~

Personnellement, j'adore! J'remercie à la Pétasse En Furie! Remerciez-là, hein? Quelque review l'a ferra plaisir à Charogne.

La Pute Dégénérée, Uashtessiu.


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'étais réveillée dans une pièce, J'ai voulu me rendormir mais, l'image de ces trois hommes m'a brutalement ramené à la réalité. On s'était faire enlever, merde! Je me suis redressée le plus vite possible et chercha du regard Arianne. Elle était à côté de moi, déjà réveiller. J'avais peut. Elle aussi sûrement. Les trois types qui nous avait enlevée était assis à un table dans le coin de la pièce, ils étaient entrain de jouer aux cartes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne remarquent que l'on était consciente. Sur les lèvres de celui qui semblait être le chef naquit un sourire sournois.

- Eh ben…Bien dormie mes jolies? On ne répondit pas.

- Elles ont sûrement honte de s'être fait finalement attraper, patron. Riait celui qui semblait être le bras droit du chef.

- Elles ne savent pas ce qui les attend! Nous non plus d'ailleurs…. Les pauvres, elles finiront surement par être esclaves sexuelles ou prostituée dans un bordel minable et elles n'en retireront pas un sous! Je ne suis pas désolé pour elles. Ajouta en riant le plus grand d'entre eux.

J'eue un frisson dans le dos simplement à l'idée d'imaginer ceci. Je jetai un regard vers Arianne, elle avait blanchit.

- Hmm. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas ce qui attend ces jolies petites demoiselles mais, ce que je sais c'est qu'elles vont nous rapporter gros, très gros, avec ces allures de jeunes vierges le prix risque de monter en flèche, disais le chef.

- Sales porcs…, murmurais-je.

- T'as dit quelque chose la moins que rien? Rajoutais celui qui était aux commandes Je me suis tut. Il s'approcha et se mis à notre niveau.

- Hey! Faut pas s'inquiéter voyons! Vous serez surement assommer de drogues à la journée longue quand votre nouveau maitre vous remettra entre les mains de pervers plus dégoutants les uns que les autres! Tant d'hommes vous passerons dessus mais, vous n'en aurez pas connaissance! Vous serez droguée! Allez mes jolies, souriez, une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous.

- C'est supposer être rassurant? Ajouta avec amertume Arianne

- Pour vous, non mais, pour votre propriétaire, oui! Il était assez près de moi pour que je lui envoie mon coup de pied en pleine gueule. Devrais-je mis risquer? J'allais le faire mais je me retenais, j'ai regardé Arianne.

- Et puis, de toute façon, vous n'avez personne alors qui se souciera de vous? Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. J'allais le frapper mais le temps que je cligne des yeux il était déjà à terre. Arianne l'avait frappé, une expression sombre régnait dans ses yeux. J'en étais surpris, fière et terrifié à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'elle l'a frappé? Il s'était relevé. Son expression c'était aussi assombris.

- Sales petites garces!

Il lui envoya un grand coup de pied, si grand qu'il me frappa moi aussi en même temps qu'elle. Les deux autres se sont joints à lui. À la fin, on saignait tous les deux dans un état dégueulasse, Arianne saignait beaucoup du nez et de la bouche, tandis que moi je m'étais un peu ouvert le crane je crois, du sang suintais du dessus de ma tête et coulait le long de ma tempe. Le chef partis dehors. On était seule avec ses hommes.

- Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrait, disons… essayer la marchandise? C'était le second qui disait ça.

- Pfff! Si le patron te surprend à faire ça il te tabasserait c'est sûr! Dit le plus grand.

- De toute façon c'est ce qui les attend! Alors pourquoi pas les initiées tout de suite!

- C'est ça! Allez fais comme tu veux mais, tu dis que je t'aurais pas prévenue! Le patron arrivé bientôt alors si tu veux faire ce que tu veux avec l'une d'elle fais le rapidement.

- J'comptais pas perdre mon temps avec ces conneries de préliminaires de toute façon. Il se dirigeait vers moi.

- Toi, t'as intérêt à pas faire comme ta copine et essayer quelque chose pour te défendre. Si tu te laisses faire comme un gentil toutou obéissant ce ne sera pas long.

Il m'entraîna dans la pièce voisine. Je me regardais m'éloigner d'Arianne avec terreur. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait me faire! Je ne voulais pas!

* * *

><p>Hanji était devant notre maison.<p>

- Les filles voici votre chez vous! Elle ne vous rappelle rien cette maison, dites! Aucune réponse.

- Les filles? Hanji se retourna. On n'était pas là. Les filles!? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas? Argh, arrêtez vos conneries et sortez de vos cachettes! Sharon! Arianne! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais en parler à Levi.

* * *

><p>On me jeta au sol.<p>

- Allez, c'est parti! L'homme commençait à détacher son pantalon.

- Non! Attendez!

- Quoi!? Tu crois que t'as un mot à dire là-dedans?

- C'est quand même mon corps….dis-je.

« Non mais, qu'est-ce que je fais? Merde! Faut que je gagne du temps! » pensais-je

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à branler?

- Moi apparemment…

- Tch! De toute façon c'est comme ça que tu vas finir salope. Tu sais que tu mériterais une bonne baffe sur ta gueule!

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté, Arianne était morte d'inquiétude, elle était aussi un peu ronger par les remords. Si elle n'avait pas frappé ce type, est-ce qu'elle aurait était encore avec elle? Elle se rendit compte que l'homme qui l'a surveillé la fixait avec le sourire.<p>

- Tu sais ça n'a pas été facile de vous avoir toi et ton amie. Vous nous avez donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

- Quoi? C'est la première fois que je vous vois!

- Ah bon? Tu en es sûr? T'aurais pas perdue la mémoire par hasard? Dit-il en se moquant

- Oui. J'ai perdu la mémoire.

-Hmm… Alors laisse-moi te la rafraîchir un peu. Toi et la garce qui te serre d'amie, valez chère sur le marché noir. On a beau, essayer de vous droguer plusieurs fois ou de vous kidnapper vous aviez toujours réussis à nous tabasser et à vous enfuir en nous volant de l'argent!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? » pensa Arianne.

- La dernière fois, c'était, il y a pas longtemps je crois, peut-être il y a une semaine? Je ne sais plus trop. On avait finalement fini par vous assommez, manquait juste à vous mettre dans un sac pour vous transporter incognito. Alors moi et l'autre gars, celui qui est passe du bon temps avec ta copine justement, on ne vous a laissé que 5 min, le temps d'aller chercher les sacs qu'on a laissé derrière une poubelle. Faut dire que c'était pas brillant de ne pas les avoir transporter avec nous et de vous avoir laissé, quand on est revenue vous étiez plus là!

Arianne était choquée. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était pour ça qu'on s'est réveillées. Quelqu'un a dû voir nos uniforme et nous a transporter à l'hôpital, avec le coup qui nous a fait perdre connaissance, on a surement perdu la mémoire en même temps. Des images lui revenaient en tête. Oui, elle se souvenait qu'on la massacrait à chaque fois qu'ils échouaient et qu'on leur volait l'argent qu'il portait sur eux, ce n'était pas un geste honorable de les dépouiller mais on s'en fichait. Elle se souvenait aussi avoir belle et bien arnaquer le commerçant bedonnant par le passé et d'avoir rejoint l'armée simplement parce que leur proprio nous avez jeté dehors. Elle serra les dents afin de retenir un sanglot.

* * *

><p>Ce gros dégueulasse qui tentait d'abuser de moi commençait à perdre patience.<p>

- J'en ai assez connasse! Ferme ta gueule!

Il me donna un violent coup de pied, je me fracassai contre le mur avant de m'aplatir au sol. Merde. J'allais me faire violer. J'ignore pourquoi mais mes yeux se dirigé plutôt vers le fond de la pièce. Je voyais mon sac et celui d'Arianne. Je les trouvais bizarre. Personne n'avait de sac comme ceux-là. Je me suis dit qu'ils étaient vraiment uniques. Le type pris mon mentons entre ces mains et examiner mon visage.

- Bien je ne t'ai pas trop abîmé. C'est bien.

J'eu un flashback.

« -Tch! Il n'avait pas grand-chose ce type finalement! Juste un peu d'argent et une bague! Regarde-moi ça! C'était moi qui parlais

- Arrête! Avec un peu de chance tu pourrais en retiré un peu en l'a revendant à un préteur sur gage. Ajoutais Arianne, assis sur une chaise en nettoyant un petit canif.

- Si tu le dis mais, à mon avis ça valait même pas la peine que je le dépouille. M'écriais-je un peu boudeur. »

Finalement…J'avais vraiment volé l'homme qui m'avait tabassé dans la rue?

J'ai encore eu un flashback.

« -Eh bien, les gars, vous êtes vraiment nul! Bande de bâtard, vous croyez sérieusement pouvoir nous capturer? Laissez-moi rire! Je revoyais les trois hommes.

- Je crois qu'ils méritent une petite correction pour leur échec tu ne penses pas? Disais Arianne.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées! Et une fois qu'on en aura fini avec eux, on les dépouillera, t'en dis quoi?

- Bonne idée… »

* * *

><p>Levi et Hanji parcouraient les rues par lequel on était passée avant de disparaître. Soudain Le regard de Levi ce tournait vers une petite ruelle sombre d'où on entendait la discussion de deux hommes. Ils écoutèrent.<p>

- Alors comment va la marchandise? Décris la moi.

- Elles sont jeunes et en pleine santé. De plus, elles sont toute les deux amérindiennes! Une espèce rare! On en trouve plus des comme ça, la peau bronzé, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et des jolies yeux marron en amandes! Ils sont éteints depuis bien longtemps, et devine quoi? On en a trouvé! S'en ai presque un miracle, tout le monde payerait chère pour les avoir. Alors? Toujours partant pour les achetées? En plus, il y a de forte chance qu'elles soient encore vierges.

- C'est tentant, même très tentant! Je te les achète! Je viendrais les chercher demain matin, taches de ne pas les abîmées, elles doivent valoir une fortune sur le marché. À demain.

- Affaires conclu! À demain. Ils se serrèrent la main.

Des amérindiennes? Jeunes et en santé? Cheveux noir, yeux en amande, peau bronzé!? Les filles auraient-elles été enlevées? Par CE type? Pensait Hanji, c'était tout à fait possible. Des amérindiennes! Ça ne courait pas les rues, tout comme les orientales dont était d'origine Mikasa.

- Hey! Vous n'aurez pas vu de jeunes filles par hasard? Cria Hanji à l'homme d'affaire.

Levi le laissa parler.

- Quoi? Non maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!

- Voyons! Je suis sure que oui, ce sont des amérindiennes, ça coure pas les rues non? Rajouta Hanji.

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi!? Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille. S'exclama l'homme un peu plus fort.

Il se dirigea vers Hanji qui était tout sourire. Il voulut le tirer vers lui afin de lui régler son compte mais, avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit Levi le pris par l'épaule et lui dit.:

« Écoute-moi bien, espèce de p'tite merde, ces filles sont mes soldats, je te conseil donc de nous dire où elles sont…. » Le ton dans sa voix s'était obscurcit ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayent que d'habitude.

Arianne ne disait toujours rien. Elle baissait la tête tout en serrant les dents. Ces explications venant de l'un de ses ravisseurs avait éclairé un peu plus son esprit depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Tout à coup, un sourire narquois apparue sur ses lèvres.

- Sale bâtard. Dit-elle avec assurance alors que dans son regard s'était allumer une bien familière lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire espèce de petite garce! Le grand bonhomme s'étaient levé devant cette insulte.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, répondit Arianne.

- J'ai bien hâte de t'essayer! Le second tenait toujours mon visage de sa mains, il dirigea l'autre vers le premier bouton de ma chemise. Je lui ai craché au visage et j'ai dit.

- J'espère que tu te feras sodomiser par un taureau, p'tit con! Je me souvenais d'eux maintenant et je souris moi aussi, peut-être même en même temps qu'Arianne.

- Salope! J'vais te défoncer! J'eu un sentiment plus que familier à ce moment-là. Je savais exactement ce qu'il me rester à faire.

- Essaie un peu pour voir.

J'eu un sentiment plus que familier en prononçant ces mots. C'était si bon de retrouvé, même un infime partie de sa mémoire. Il n'avait aucune chance….

* * *

><p>La Furie et moi sommes hyper contente! J'espère un p'tit Review! Eku!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

L'étincelle d'une allumette... La flamme d'une chandelle dans la froideur de l'obscurité… Je me suis endormie à ses côtés pendant qu'elle m'enveloppait da sa chaleur que je trouvais tant réconfortante. J'aurais presque voulu ne jamais m'être réveillé… Pourtant c'est elle-même qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil afin que je puisse avancer et transformer en cendre ceux qui ose se mettre sur mon chemin. Je la sentais, plus brillante que le soleil, plus forte et sauvage qu'un bête et plus dangereuse que les démons venus de l'enfer. Ce sentiment, je m'en souviens, est-ce du courage? De la bravoure? De l'arrogance? Peut-être…Ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai eue besoin souvent. Je l'ai nourri, je l'ai élevé comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, un guerrier que j'ai dû entrainer pour protéger un pays en guerre.  
>Je l'ai repoussé d'un rapide et fort coup sur le cou, histoire qu'il s'étouffe et qu'il ôte enfin ses sales mains dégueulasses de moi. Je l'ai frappé, encore, encore et encore, à la fin il me suppliait d'arrêter, j'ai continué. J'étais devenue sans m'en rendre compte une bête sauvage et vulgaire, un guerrier entraîné à rien d'autre qu'à écrasé l'ennemi devant lui. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais devenue un bourreau. En fait, je ne dirais pas un bourreau mais, plutôt une sorte de délinquant, une racaille habitué au goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Je m'en fichais, je fessais ça par volonté de survivre. Il allait me le payer. Il allait le regretter, j'en riais en silence.<p>

-Arrêtez! Je vous en prie! Je….Je vais vous dire où j'ai planqué les filles! Arrêtez! L'homme suppliait Hanji et Levi. À vrai dire, il suppliait un peu plus Hanji qui prenait en malin plaisir à torturer le misérable homme qui pleurait maintenant à ses pieds.

-Bien! Alors conduit nous à elles mon cher. Fit Hanji avec un sourire quelque peu sadique.

-O-oui! Venez, c'est par là. Le patron se levait avec vitesse et les dirigeait vers la planque.

Ils le suivaient tous les deux jusqu'à un quartier qu'on pourrait qualifier de très peu recommandable. Avec surprise, le quartier était quand même plus achalandé qu'on ne l'aurait pensait. Dans la rue, on pouvait observer certains hommes à l'allure louche se tenant dans l'ombre, des enfants jouant et observant les gens, surement à la recherche d'étranger à rouler dans la farine ainsi que des femmes, à l'apparence négligée et soigné en même temps, qui les abordées afin de « s'amuser en échange d'un peu d'argent » comme elle disait. Levi ne leur portait pas attention, il continuait son chemin, malgré qu'intérieurement il était un peu répugné et désolé pour ces jeunes femmes. Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant d'arriver. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une maison, en apparence presque abandonné, sale et en mauvaise état.

-C'est ici… Dit presque timidement l'homme.

Il résonnait en Arianne. Une goutte d'eau dans un vase… une chute tombant dans un bassin endormie… Elle avait fermé les paupières et s'était laissé bercer par cette froideur maternelle qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle s'est laissé dorloter et aurait voulu que cela continue ainsi plus longtemps… Malgré tout, elle dû ouvrir les yeux et se retiré de cette état de relaxation profonde pour qu'elle noie sans hésitation ou regrets chaque être qui osait se dressait sur son chemin. C'était en elle, plus fort qu'un tsunami, Plus rapide que le prédateur bondissant sur sa proie et plus meurtrier que la fureur des dieux un soir de tempête. Elle le savait, ce sentiment qui l'a envahie tant de fois, elle le connaissait du bout des doigts. Tant de fois elle s'est laissé engloutir par ce torrent qui s'était glissé dans chaque veine de son organisme. Qu'elle naît avec ou non, peu lui importait l'important c'est qu'il vivait encore en elle.

Elle frappa le géant, sans qu'il ne s'y attend, de ses jambes, presque aussi vite que la foudre. Elle continuait, sans s'arrêter, de le frapper, de manière aussi rapide et imprévisible que les rapides un jour où la neige fondait en abondance. Elle était entrée en transe, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait. « Le gros dégueulasse » se disait-elle sans cesse. Elle était devenue une créature dangereuse et sans pitié, un samuraï qui c'était laissé engloutir par la rage et la colère. Elle n'y portait pas attention, elle était maintenant un combattant sans peur, ou plutôt un voyou se nourrissant de chaque larme de terreur venant de sa victime. Elle aimait ça, elle voulait continuer et c'est ce qu'elle fessait malgré le fait que le géant sous la violence de ses coups c'était déjà évanouie.

-Arianne!

Une voix la tira de sa transe. C'était Hanji. Elle s'arrêta net tant sa surprise et sa joie était forte. Elle voulut presque pleurer mais elle se demandait si cela n'aurait pas été de trop mais la porte de l'autre pièce s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas ce qui arrêter sec le grand flot d'émotion qu'elle était sur le point de laisser s'échapper.

-Non! Arrête, arrête, arrête je t'en supplie! Je ne recommencerais plus! Le type qui avait entraîné son amie afin de profiter d'elle pleurait. Il était couvert, tout comme elle, d'ecchymose de la tête au pied. Il était dans un état dégueulasse, il essayait de s'enfouir mais un bras le tirait de nouveau vers la pièce.

-De quoi tu parles mon mignon? On vient juste de commencer et toi tu veux déjà qu'on arrête? Tu me déçois!

C'était la voix de son amie mais, avec une chose dans celle-ci avait changé. Elle était devenue plus… aguicheuse? Ou plutôt effrayante? C'était entre les deux. Elle le frappa avec encore plus de violence le type peuplé d'intention perverse qui l'avait entraîné dans cette pièce. Il avait fini par s'évanouir, les coups été trop violent pour lui.

-Sh…Sharon!

Une voix familière arrêta la bête sauvage en laquelle je m'étais transformé. J'ai levé les yeux. Arianne était là. Hanji et Levi regardaient du cadre de la porte avec le patron à leur côté, ce gros porc s'était pissé dessus je crois, vu la tache sombre entre ses jambes qui descendait jusqu'à ses chaussures. Je bassa les yeux, mon « agresseur » c'était évanouit. Il était amoché, c'était moi qui avais fait ça? Surement. Qui d'autre l'aurait fait? J'étais troublée et soulagée, j'avais retrouvé Arianne, Hanji et Levi nous avaient retrouvé aussi j'étais tellement contente. J'ai eue envie de pleurer. J'ai regardé Arianne elle aussi je crois voulais pleurer, puis on dirigea nos yeux vers Hanji et Levi.

-Vous êtes de vraie boulet toute les deux. Dit Levi.

Sans qu'on s'en rende compte on avait bondit sur Hanji et Levi en pleurant le sourire aux lèvres. On regretta aussitôt car, Levi nous stoppa d'un coup de pied que j'eue presque envie de qualifier de « fabuleux » tellement il était bien exécuter. J'ai saigné du nez, je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer si c'était à cause de la violence du coup ou parce que la coolitude de ce coup était trop pour moi… Entre temps l'homme qui prévoyait nous vendre s'était enfuit, on ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

- Hanji! Je suis si contente de vous voir! Crachait Arianne en pleurant de joie.

- Capitaine, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis soulagée de vous voir! J'ai rajouté dans un rire presque masochiste.

- La ferme. Dit Levi alors qu'il continuait à nous frapper.

- Levi arrête, elles sont déjà dans un état assez lamentable! Hanji retenait Levi et le calma.

- Tch. Bien…  
>Avant de partir je suis retournée dans la pièce où mon gros dégueulasse de ravisseur avait tenté d'abuser de moi. J'ai récupérer mon sac et celui d'Arianne. Enfin dans la rue, on put voir dans quelle sorte de quartier malfamé on avait été amené. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, même d'y avoir habité. J'avais retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire mais c'était une petite partie. Le quartier me semblait familier, je m'arrêtai même devant quelque endroit afin d'examiner les lieux.<p>

- Arianne, ce quartier, il t'rappelle quelque chose?

- Mouais… j'crois qu'on a déjà habité ici. T'as cette impression toi aussi hein?

- Ouais…

On continuait jusqu'à la maison. Levi nous avait quittés dès qu'on était sorti de ce quartier. Hanji nous laissa à son tour, on était maintenant seule devant notre chez nous. Je me sentais étrange. On ouvrit la porte, la maison avait l'air plus petit de l'extérieur, elle était un peu en désordre mais tout de même assez propre. On allait dans les chambres, instinctivement on sut quelle chambre appartenait à qui. J'étais fatiguée, Arianne aussi, On était donc partie se couché, dans mon lit je n'arrêtais pas de pensais. Qui étions-nous vraiment? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait dans le passé? Il y avait quoi dans mon sac? Maintenant que j'y pense je n'avais toujours pas regardé à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il contenait des souvenirs, la lune était déjà trop haute pour que je regarde dedans, je commençais aussi à finalement m'endormir. Je me fis une promesse. Demain je regarderais le contenu de mon sac.

* * *

><p>La Furie: Désolé si ça a mis du temps... c'est pas que j'avais pas d'idée j'avais juste la flemme d'écrire...Je ne regrette rien!<p>

La Dégénérée: Bien sûre que tu ne regrette rien

La Furie: x)

La Dégénérée: Ok, elle veut pas l'avouer mais ma collègue aurait aimé elle aussi un ENCOURAGEMENT. C'est pas trop demander, ok?! Et... oui... lorsque je me défens ou me bat... J'suis dans une sorte de transe auquel je ne sais pas comment expliquer. J'ai souvent des grosse inspiration et tout se passe si vite que j'apprécie chaque seconde perdu... Et tout. Bref, voilà.

La Furie: ...

La Dégénérée: Bye!

REVIEW!


End file.
